Handhold devices apparatus have by default small displays which can present only a small amount of the information that a typical user requires. A user interface (UI) display can present information to the user in some apparatus in the form of graphical representations or ‘icons’ representing applications, content items, routines or operations on the device and data from such applications. These icons are presented on a desktop or homescreen on the visual display. Common user interface displays use a “visual desktop” which extend the desktop shown on the display. The visual desktop regions outside of the physical display region can be moved backwards and forwards in such a way that all of the visual desktop display regions can be shown. However, these visual desktop extensions to the desktop rely on the operator of the device to recall which applications and content items are outside of the visual desktop and where they are in relative to the displayed visual visible desktop element.
It is known that in order to assist this problem auditory icons or “earcons” can be used. Earcons are simplified tones or sound patterns used in order to be displayed as cues representing information such as applications content items or the status of such applications. Furthermore these earcons can be generated by the user of the device where they can be used to replace predefined earcons which can be used for the purpose of identifying applications and application content. In the following document the term data representation is understood to include application and application content, representations of applications or program code performing operations on the apparatus, and representations of data such as ‘data files’, ‘content items’ or ‘documents’.
In some situations, a directional audio menu has been proposed where the audio icons or earcons representing applications or content items are delivered to the user through binaural headphones. A sound or earcon can be generated to represent an item like a media sound file around, on top of, or even behind the user. The various applications or content items sounds can be placed or generated simultaneously or in sequence. When a user wishes to select an item represented by a sound, the user can then point the device in the direction of the sound.